


Dance With Me

by xxawalkinwonderlandxx



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 20:45:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17008908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxawalkinwonderlandxx/pseuds/xxawalkinwonderlandxx
Summary: Modern AU where Clarke and her friends decide to go down to New Orleans to celebrate the end of their fall semester, and Clarke realizes that she has feelings for Bellamy after a late night dance.





	Dance With Me

A spur of the moment trip to New Orleans since finals were over and they were finally free. _Come on, it’ll be fun_. Clarke groaned as her friends pulled her along down Bourbon Street, off to yet another bar. They had been walking around for at least twelve hours and there was no sign of them stopping anytime soon. They had driven down last night and stayed in a hotel so they could wake up and make the most out of their stay while they were there. That morning the first stop was Café du Monde, because they were total tourists, it’s not like they had been traveling to New Orleans their entire lives. She thought back to the conversation with Octavia.

“ _This place is a must when we’re down here and you know it, we need tons of sugar to propel us through the day.”_

_“Yeah, and I love beignets, but can’t we get sugar from somewhere else?”_

No, because that would be blasphemous. But everyone loves beignets so Clarke pushed the _tourist_ thought out of her head as they all sat around discussing what they wanted to do that morning. They spent time in the French Quarter looking at all of the art and watching and listening to the performers in the streets, and it made her happier. But now, twelve hours in, she was ready to fall into bed and sleep for the rest of the trip. At lest Bellamy wasn’t drinking as much as everyone else and was keeping her company.

“Shot, shot, shot!” A test tube shaped object was pressed into her hands by Jasper and when she looked up, she was surrounded by everyone. Raven had her arm thrown around Wick, while Lincoln’s arm held Octavia against him, and Jasper, Monty, and Miller seemed to be holding each other up, while Murphy and Emori were screaming along with a song that was being played in the bar behind them. Bellamy was standing next to her with an amused look on his face as he took in their group. _Aside from Lincoln, they might as well be eight kids._

“Relax, Princess. It’s just a shot.” Bellamy’s breath was hot against her cheek and she blushed. If it wasn’t for the already chilly air that made her face red, she would’ve been embarrassed for doing so in the first place. She had been looking at him more over the past couple of months and he had been doing the same, but she didn’t know what that meant with him. When she looked at him she could tell that the wind was bringing the color into his cheeks too, but his eyes danced and the smile on his face made her heart stutter.

“Cheers!” Jasper and Monty raised their test tubes at the same time and once everyone was done they began talking about where to go next.

“Jasper, Monty! Switch to water.” Clarke could hear Bellamy’s voice clearly over the noise of the street as he shoved two waters towards the other guys.

The rest of the walking went pretty much the same, shots and then people being handed water and then they all decided to head back to the hotel. By now, there was a method to getting everyone back at the same time: Lincoln would follow Octavia, Wick would follow Raven, Jasper went with Monty and where Monty went Miller went too, and Murphy followed Emori – so get the girls together and you had most of the group set with everyone else following the crowd.

They were staying at the Royal Sonesta just off Bourbon so luckily they didn’t have far to walk, but trying to sleep the night before with the parties going well into the morning was terrible. Between the eleven of them they had three rooms all on the same floor which was an amazing feat considering the trip was last minute. Octavia and Lincoln shared a suite with Raven and Wick, while Monty, Jasper, Miller, Murphy, and Emori all shared another, and Bellamy and Clarke shared their own suite. It wasn’t bad considering the suits had separate bedrooms so the only one left without a bed was Jasper but he insisted that he’d take the couch until Maya came down to meet them, then they’d get their own room. Clarke and Bellamy got everyone in the elevator and then into their rooms with little to no hassle but by the time they opened the door into their shared suite, Clarke was ready to fall face first into the couch and not move.

“Come on, let’s get you to bed.” Clarke was swaying on her feet when Bellamy lifted her into his arms and shouldered the door to her room open; he sat her down on the bed then bent down to take off her shoes. “Arms up.” Clarke obeyed and lifted her arms so he could take off her sweatshirt which smelled like beer and stale cigars. Once her sweatshirt was off he threw it onto the chair next to the window and then picked up her night shorts off the floor and handed them to her. “I don’t think those jeans are comfortable.” She nodded her head then fell back onto the bed, her head spinning slightly from the alcohol she had drank throughout the night, but when she looked up at him, he seemed to make the room stop spinning. His hair was messy from the wind and looked flushed, but his brown eyes were bright. _Probably from the alcohol_. He turned to leave and she found herself not wanting him to.

“Thank you.” He stopped at her doorway then turned to look at her. “And drink some water.” He nodded then let the door click shut behind him.

\---

At some point in the night Clarke woke up to kick out of her pants and get some water but when she looked to the nightstand she found a bottle of water and her heart ached. Bellamy. She drained the bottle then decided she needed more so she opened her door and tip toed out into the living room towards the minifridge. As she sipped on the water she found herself wandering over to the window to look out over the street. It was still going strong despite it being past 2:00AM since some bars on the street didn’t close until 4 or 5. She forgot that she wasn’t wearing any bottoms until she heard footsteps behind her and her breath caught in her throat at the sight. Bellamy was shirtless and as her eyes took him in she realized that while he was wearing pajama pants, they hung low on his hips, _too low_. He was walking to the minifridge and it was only when he turned around that he saw her. He stopped and she could feel the heat rising to her cheeks but her face was shadowed, his however was in full view since the light from the window was shining on him; she could see him take her in and then look away when he got to her legs.

“Sorry, didn’t know you were out here.” His voice was rough and Clarke couldn’t help but love how it sounded. Besides her underwear she was only wearing a tank top but it was still more clothes than what he had seen her in a few months ago at her family’s summer house. Any reserves she had about him seeing her in her underwear went away. _A string bikini was definitely a lot more revealing than her plain hip huggers._

“I just needed more water,” she paused, “thank you for leaving me some.” He seemed like he was fixing to respond when a loud band started up outside and they both jumped. She sighed. “Don’t get me wrong, I love this hotel, but I’m not staying here again.” He laughed lightly. She listened for a second and realized it was someone playing Por ti Volare, a weird choice for where they were and the time but she loved the song; she opened the door slightly then made her way towards him, her free hand held out. “Dance with me?”

He tilted his head sideways then a boyish grin crossed his face as he took her water and placed both of theirs on a table next to him. He took her hand and twirled her, when she came back he settled his hand on her waist, careful to only touch her shirt, as her arm went around his neck and they joined their other hands. They began swaying then started to move around the room a little more, smiling. They had been forced to dance over the summer and they both found that they liked dancing with each other. Clarke had grown up learning how to dance from her dad whereas Bellamy had been hopeless in the beginning, but he listened to her instructions and by the end of the summer he was almost as good as she was. When the song ended she pulled away from him and looked up into his eyes, there was something in them that made her hold her breath. She wanted to push herself up and press her lips into his and tangle her fingers into his black curls, but a breeze blew through the door and she shivered. Breaking the look they had been sharing, Bellamy stepped back but brought her hand up to his lips and kissed the back of it.

“Thanks for the dance, Princess.” He gave her one last look then walked back into his room, water in hand.

Clarke was left staring after him but the chill coming through the open door brought her back to reality so she grabbed her water then shut door, making her way towards her own room. When she was back under the warm blankets she found herself staring at the ceiling wondering what had just happened. She had never seen that look in his eyes, but then again they were never really left alone long enough to have experienced it before. Any other time they danced their friends were close by and this was the first time it was only them in a shared room, well, suite. And the kiss on her hand? The way he looked at her? She ran her hand over her face then rolled over, pressing her face into her pillow.

\---

_The amount of bodies on the dancefloor wasenough to make her feel like she would suffocate at any moment, but she didn’t care. Raven and Octavia kept handing her drinks as they all danced, and at this point she wasn’t keeping track of how many she had, she was having fun and relaxing. ‘For once’ as Miller had said, teasing. When she closed her eyes Raven and Octavia had been dancing around her but when she opened her eyes she didn’t see them, instead there was a guy looming over her. He was looking at her through half-lidded eyes and he was dancing closer to her; she tried backing up but he grabbed her hips, effectively keeping her where she was given that she was too drunk to really be more forceful. Then an arm came around her shoulders and the guy in front of her was pushed backwards, his hands held up in surrender._

_When Clarke turned around she was faced with brown eyes and black hair, Bellamy’s eyebrows were knit together in concern. She was happy he was there, but then again, he was always there. She reached up and locked her hands around his neck and smiled. He hesitated but when she started moving he placed his hands on her hips. She moved closer and looked up at him, urging him to dance with her, and after a second he began to move too. They didn’t say anything to each other but they let their bodies move together, smiling at one another and they stayed that way until Murphy came over to tell them it was time to leave. When he let go of her, Clarke felt like something had been ripped away and she couldn’t help but pout. Bellamy stayed close to her as they made their way out of the building and when he noticed her struggling in her heels he picked her up and put her in the backseat of the car with his jacket placed over her._

_Then she was in bed, brown eyes looking down at her as she tangled her fingers into black curls; his lips hovering over hers then she brought hers up to meet his…_

“Time to wake up, Princess!” Clarke started then sat up, pressing the palms of her hands into her eyes as Bellamy pounded on the door. “Clarke?”

“Uh, yeah? The door is unlocked.”

“Everyone is up and—are you okay?” Bellamy had poked his head around the door and was looking at her. Clarke had her elbows resting on her knees and her head was hung, her face felt like it was on fire.

“Yeah, uh, I’m good. Weird dream. What’s up with everyone?” She tried steadying her voice as she ran her hands over her face, hoping he would think that caused the redness.

“Everyone is up and either fighting a hangover or extremely hungry so we’re trying to decide if we want to go out to eat or stay in and order room service.”

“I vote stay in and just order everything on the menu. Have it billed to our room and I’ll cover everything.”

“Clarke, you don’t have to—”

“Really, Bellamy, I’d prefer it that way and I don’t care who protests.” She looked in his direction but was still not able to meet his eyes. “I don’t feel like leaving, if you don’t want to do it then I will.” When he didn’t say anything she cocked one of her eyebrows then threw the blankets off, forgetting that she was still in her underwear, and almost collapsed as she stood but Bellamy was across the room in a flash, grabbing her shoulders to right her. Her body was aching and when she brought her eyes up to his face, she blushed then looked away. “Thanks.”

“Are you really okay?” The amount of concern in his voice made her look back up at him. His hair was damp, probably from a shower he had just taken, and he was wearing a black t-shirt and dark blue jeans that went perfectly with his dark features. “Do you want to talk about your dream?” She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

“No, I’m okay. I’m just really sore from yesterday.”

“Clarke! What are we doing for breakfast?” Raven’s voice sounded from the front of their suite. Before either of them could move Raven walked through Clarke’s door then stopped. “Oh, am I interrupting?” Raven kinked one of her eyebrows and looked from Clarke, to Bellamy who was still holding her arms, then back to Clarke. Clarke could feel her face redden even more, she knew Raven was going to bring this up later.

“No, uh, I said to order the entire menu and have it billed to this suite and I’ll take care of it. I’m really not in any state to go out right now.”

“You don’t have to—”

“I’ve already tried that.” Bellamy, who had let go of Clarke, turned completely to look at Raven. “Mind getting everyone’s order?” Raven nodded and with one last look at Clarke, bound out of the room yelling for everyone else. Bellamy turned back to Clarke, crossing his arms. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

“I’m fine, Bellamy. Really.” When he kept staring at her she sighed. “I just need a shower. So, out.” The corners of his mouth tugged up and he held up his hands then turned and walked out the door, closing it behind him. When it was completely shut she fell back onto the bed. _What’s happening to me._

\---

The shower had helped her relax and the ache in her muscles seemed to go away too. When she had gotten out everyone was already in her suite eating breakfast, she was saved from a Raven interrogation then, but now breakfast was over. Everyone else filed out saying they were either going back to sleep or going to freshen up before they set out again, but Raven stayed behind to help clean up.

“So, what happened this morning?”

“Raven—”

“You were in your underwear and he was holding you!” Raven’s voice was at a loud whisper and Clarke looked around to see if anyone had stayed behind but they were the only ones, even Bellamy was gone.

“I tried standing up and almost fell, no big deal.”

“But?”

“But…last night I had a dream.” The other girl’s eyebrows shot up.

“What kind of dream?”

“It started off as a flashback to what happened the weekend before classes started at the club. Remember when that guy tried dancing with me when I was drunk and then I ended up dancing with Bellamy?” Raven nodded her head slowly. “Well, that ended with me dreaming that we were in bed and he was on top of me. We were fixing to kiss when I woke up.” She covered her face with her hands.

“Clarke—”

“And last night we danced. Then when the song finished we just stood there looking at each other then he kissed me on the hand and told me thanks for the dance then went back into his room.” When Raven didn’t answer Clarke peeked between her fingers to look at her.

“You two are absolutely ridiculous.” When Clarke went to say something Raven held her hand up. “Both of you spend most of the time looking at each other when the other isn’t looking, then when you are looking at each other it’s nothing but eye sex, and—”

“Eye sex?”

“Eye sex. Clarke, he looks at you like you’re one of his Greek goddesses and you look at him like he’s one of those old Renaissance sculptures come to life. Quit dancing around each other and do something about it!”

“Do something about what?” Octavia walked through the door with a towel wrapped around her head.

“I’m trying to tell Clarke that her and Bellamy need to admit their feelings and be done with it.”

“Oh, yeah, please do.” Octavia’s eyebrows shot up. “Do us all a favor.”

Clarke groaned. “It’s really _that_ obvious?”

“Yes.” Both girls answered in unison and Clarke pinched the bridge of her nose.

“Alright, I’m going back to sleep. Be back in an hour.” And before either of them could protest, Clarke locked her bedroom door behind her.

\---

By one o’clock everyone was walking down Canal when Octavia spotted Canal Place and decided that everyone _had_ to go shopping. The inside was beautiful, but none of the guys wanted to be drug along for a shopping excursion and decided they were going to see about the Regal Cinema.

“Have you talked to him yet?” Octavia’s voice was muffled from behind the changing room door.

“We haven’t had time to talk, O.”

“You need to do it soon, I have $20 on this.” Raven’s voice came from behind her as she looked for a pair of sunglasses.

“Seriously? You’re betting on my love life with Bellamy?”

“I have $10 and a bottle of my favorite alcohol!”

Emori popped her head out of her door. “Murphy’s betting that the two of you just ignore it until someone dies from the sexual tension.”

Clarke groaned and buried her head in her hands. She knew she had felt something for Bellamy months ago but pushed it away, deciding it was only because of their new closeness that came about from dancing. And, besides, why would he go for her? They were friends, but from what she saw with him and his one-night stands, she didn’t think she was his type.

\---

Thirty minutes later everyone met up outside the building and they started making their way down the street. It seemed like no one really had a destination in mind, but Clarke knew they’d find themselves back at the French Quarter at some point. The weather was slightly warmer than it had been the night before but nevertheless Clarke shivered even with her thick sweater.

“Cold?” Bellamy had slowed his pace and was now beside her. Before she could answer he slung his jacket over her shoulders.

“You won’t be cold?”

“Worried about me, Princess?” He smirked down at her and she rolled her eyes.

“Not at all.” A bigger breeze came and she huddled into his jacket. It smelled like his detergent and him.

They all continued walking, turning corners and looking into shops but never really stopping to go in any. Every so often someone would say that they loved a particular mask or insisted that one of the guys needed to get a certain apron. At some point Jasper and Monty disappeared and then reappeared with matching t-shirts that said Thing 1 and Thing 2 and everyone laughed, it was fitting for them. When she looked over she realized that the other girls had stopped moving, the three of them staring into a store window. When she walked up she could see what had caught their attention, four satin dresses that were similar enough but all varied with the cut of the neckline, how the slits were cut, and the colors. The one that caught Clarke’s attention was pale blue and floor length with a slit coming up the left side. Without a second thought towards the guys, all of the girls entered the shop.

When they emerged back on the street, bags in hand, the guys were waiting. Of course the girls knew that they had no where to wear those dresses but none of them could pass them up. Octavia decided on the black dress that complimented her hair and her eyes, Raven went for the red dress that made her skin glow, and Emori got the dark green dress that seemed like it was made for her.

“So, where is everyone planning on wearing those dresses? Don’t get me wrong, they seem nice, but walking around the city doesn’t really seem to fit in with wearing them.” Murphy asked.

“Don’t know, but we couldn’t just pass them up.” Octavia smiled up at Lincoln. “I’m sure we’ll find something.”

“I actually saw a flyer in the lobby of the hotel this morning, they’re having a winter ball. Maybe we can go to that?” Jasper shivered and hunched over. “At least it won’t be outside.”

“Seems like it’d be fun. But everyone else needs to find something to wear.” Raven looked pointedly at Wick who smiled.

“Always pack a suit and tie, babe. Don’t worry.” He winked at her and she rolled her eyes.

“Seems like it’d be fun! Who’s up for some dancing?” Emori was smiling at everyone and Clarke couldn’t help but remember the dance with Bellamy the night before.

“Maybe everyone can color coordinate! Lincoln, you’ll need something black, Murphy will need something green, Wick will need something red, Monty and Miller can just wear something similar, Jasper—”

“Jasper can match with us.” Monty clapped his hand on his friends shoulder.

“Great! And, Bell, you can wear something blue to match Clarke.” Clarke could feel Bellamy tense beside her and she was pretty sure the tips of her ears turned red. “Everything good? Awesome!” Octavia clapped and decided to take the lead. “Back to the hotel!”

\---

Clarke knew what Octaiva was doing, but what she wondered is if Bellamy knew what his sister was doing. Once they got back to the hotel it was decided that the guys should go out and find something to wear while the girls got ready. The ball was set to start at 6:00pm, which gave everyone a little less than three hours to get ready. Surprisingly, the girls got ready with time to spare though the guys hadn’t been seen since they got back because they immediately piled into Monty and Murphy’s shared suite. Having one last look in the mirror, Clarke was taken back by what she saw. Octavia had done her hair so it was pulled back into an intricate knot but curled strands of hair framed her face. The slit on the left side came up higher than what Clarke originally thought but there was nothing to be done about that now.

“If that dress doesn’t make my brother confess his undying love then I don’t know what will.” Octavia popped up behind Clarke, and she looked stunning. Her dark hair was curled and swept to one side, she looked like a Bond girl.

“I second that.”

“I third it.” When Clarke turned she looked at Raven who was putting the finishing touches on Emori’s hair. Raven’s dress had a slit up both sides and her hair flowed over both of her shoulders; Emori’s dress mimicked Clarke’s in that it had a slit on the left but her hair was braided around her crown and twisted into the back.

“Looking at all of you I’m pretty sure a lot of people will be professing their undying love.” Clarke smiled as she looked at her friends when a knock came from the door.

“Is it safe?” Monty’s voice was muffled.

“Come in!” Everyone answered in unison.

Clarke had to admit, the fact that the guys were able to find suitable attire within a short amount of time was nothing short of a miracle. All of the guys were dressed very similarly with the variations being in their tie colors, and which type of tie they settled on. As soon as Bellamy walked through the doors his eyes found her and her breath caught in her throat. His hair was slightly less messy but it still had a mind of its own, and as her eyes made their way over the rest of his body she realized just how much she loved him dressed up like this. In turn his eyes trailed over her, slowly making their way from her eyes to her feet and she could see his adam’s apple bob. _God she was done for_. She tried to reign in her thoughts, it was just a dance and they’ve danced a lot together. They began making their way towards each other and she could feel the tip of her ears redden. His tie matched her dress perfectly, though it was a bit crooked. She reached up to fix it and he stilled, but she couldn’t help it when she let her fingers brush lightly against his neck and she could feel him suck in a breath.

“There.” She looked up at him. “You look handsome tonight, I hope no one tries to steal my date.”

He smirked down at her. “Why? Would you be jealous?”

“No, of course not.” She held her chin up but she knew she was betrayed by the blush creeping on her cheeks.

“Alright, time to party!” Raven grabbed Wick’s hand and started walking towards the door.

“Ready to dance the night away?” Bellamy turned and held his arm out to her which she took.

“As long as it’s with you.” She smiled up at him and was rewarded with a blush on his golden skin.

\---

When they got into the ballroom there were large chandeliers hanging all over the ceiling and there were Christmas trees set up at intervals spanning the length of the room, with a live band at the far end and a buffet on the right, along with some clothed tables on the left. Everyone stopped once they got through the threshold in order to take everything in. It looked like a winter wonderland and Clarke was happy that she had Bellamy by her side to experience it with her. After everyone regained their senses Octavia was already dragging Lincoln towards the dancefloor followed by Emori and Murphy, while Jasper and Monty went straight for the buffet, and Miller followed Raven and Wick towards one of the tables. Clarke knew that all of the walking had taken it’s toll on Raven though she wouldn’t have admitted it, but Clarke saw Raven take some of her medication before they came down and right before she decided to ditch her brace for the night. Raven knew it was a bad idea but it was her decision and Clarke wasn’t one to bring it up.

At some point Clarke had snaked her arm around Bellamy’s waist and he put his arm around hers then squeezed. “Raven knows what she’s doing.” He must’ve seen when she was looking and she realized she was digging her teeth into her bottom lip.

“I know, it’s just that I forgot about all the walking we’ve been doing and I haven’t asked her how she is.” When she didn’t look at him he placed his fingers under her chin and turned her face towards him, tugging her lip from her teeth.

“You’re a great friend, Clarke, she doesn’t like when people ask.”

“But—”

“I don’t like that she ditched her brace either but she wants to have fun and we should let her.” He smiled down at her. “Besides, she would want us to have fun too.”

Clarke knew that he was right, so she gave him a small smile and nodded. She looked towards the dancefloor and saw Lincoln and Octavia so she grabbed Bellamy’s hand and pulled him into the middle. They fell into step with each other immediately and Clarke let herself get lost in the music, and the feel of Bellamy’s hands on her waist and in hers. At some point Octavia came up and pushed a glass of champagne into Clarke and Bellamy’s hands and Clarke had to suppress a groan. She knew Octavia was trying to get them to loosen up, and while Clarke was grateful for a little liquid courage, she knew she would have to stay somewhat sober so she could keep and eye on her friends, and to have an actual conversation with Bellamy.

After what seemed to be hours, Clarke and Bellamy finally sat down at the table with Raven and Wick and Clarke kicked off her shoes, sighing in relief.

“Having fun?” Raven leaned in and wiggled her eyebrows. Clarke shot a quick glance towards Bellamy who was nodding at Wick.

“Want something to drink?” He leaned in close so she could hear him over the music and his breath tickled her neck. If she wasn’t already red from all of the dancing she was sure she would be red now.

“Please.” She was breathless with him being so close but he nodded then walked away with Wick. Once they were out of ear shot Raven turned her full attention towards her.

“So?”

“People who look like him should be illegal.” Clarke giggled. _Giggled_. She only had two glasses of champagne but the effects were taking control. “God, Raven, what do I do?” She propped her chin up in her hand. “All we’ve done is talk and dance and we keep getting closer and closer.”

“Do something about it, Griffin!” Raven nudged her. “Sitting here giggling over him isn’t going to take care of the problem.”

“But—” She was cut off by the feeling over body getting hot all over. She couldn’t see him, she didn’t even hear him come up, but she knew Bellamy was standing behind her. She turned and looked up at him as he held out one of the glasses in his hands. She took it and gulped it down. She could feel the cool water making its way throughout her body, instantly cooling her down and gave him a grateful smile as everyone else made their way to the table.

Before long the clock chimed midnight which meant that the ball would be over in about two hours, so everyone began deciding what they wanted to do. Octavia, Lincoln, Raven, Wick, Emori, and Murphy all decided they wanted to dance while everyone else decided to raid the buffet again. Soon it was just Clarke and Bellamy at the table with his arm thrown around her chair and his fingers making small circles on her shoulder while she had her feet propped in his lap, both sipping on a glass of champagne. They hadn’t talked much but they seemed to always be touching each other. Clarke thought back on the past times they had spent time together.

They always walked close to each other when going somewhere, he was never far away when she needed something and most of the time he could figure out she needed something, needed him, without her ever having to say anything. Whenever something happened they always went to each other. Like when she found out Finn had been using her to cheat on Raven, it was Bellamy who picked her up at two in the morning and brought her to get ice cream, though that was after she had to practically force him back into his truck so he didn’t go into Finn’s apartment. Or when Roma got pissed when he wanted to end things and she picked him up with a red handprint on his face and they went out for drinks. That night Clarke understood how he felt the night she called him about Finn. Then, her father died, and not even a year later so did Wells. She knows that that year would have broken her if she hadn’t had Bellamy right there with her. She learned from Octavia that their mom died a few years ago but they never talked about it and she never asked. Now, her and Bellamy were practically an extension of one another and here she is trying to figure out when her feelings for him showed up. _They’ve always been there though, haven’t they?_ A little voice in the back of her head said and she couldn’t help but agree. She had always liked Bellamy, despite the fact that they argued almost constantly in the beginning, she couldn’t deny the fact that he was attractive, and now she realized just how much he meant to her; and even though he hadn’t had a one night stand in a while, the thought of him with anyone else upset her.

“Penny for your thoughts?” She sucked in a breath. “I just felt your entire body tense and the back of your neck is red, which only happens when you get upset.” _How the hell…_

“It’s nothing, just some wayward thoughts.” Even though she didn’t look at him, she could see his eyebrows shoot up and the gears turning in his head. _Please don’t ask._ “Let’s dance.”

She jumped up out of her chair and grabbed his hand and brought him towards the dancefloor, leaving her shoes under the table. When they got to the dancefloor she wrapped her arms around his neck and he immediately followed with putting his hands on her waist. They hadn’t danced like this since that night in the club but it was as natural for them as the other times they danced. After a minute she took a chance, fueled by the champagne, and closed the space between them, pressing her chest against his. His eyebrows creased as he looked down at her but she just smiled and placed her head on his chest and played with the curls at the nape of his neck. They didn’t say anything but he held her tighter, she wondered if he thought there was something wrong. She looked around with her head still on his chest as they swayed and she caught Raven, Octavia, and Murphy all staring at her with their _judgey faces_. The Raven mouthed _go_ and Clarke took a deep breath then brought her gaze up to his.

“Can we go back to the room?”

“Sure. You okay?” His face was full of concern and her heart leaped.

“Yeah, I just, I need to get out of here.” He looked at her for a beat then nodded and told her to get her shoes while he told everyone they were headed out.

They met by the doorway and he placed his hand on her lower back as he guided her back to the room. She knew that he was only doing it in case she stumbled since she drank and her feet were already hurting, but she couldn’t help leaning into him a little more. When they got back to their room he opened the door and let her in first and she dropped her shoes by the door and went for the minifridge. Once she grabbed a drink she figured it was too hot and too hard to breathe so she decided to open the balcony door and was greeted with a rush of cold air wrapping itself around her body and lifting her free hair up and away from her face, and she could feel her dress blow backwards around her legs.

“Are you okay?” Bellamy had moved closer, at her right side, but he wasn’t as close as she would have liked, and he stood there with his hands in his pockets. His hair was slightly damp from sweat and it stuck to his forehead, but she thought that he hadn’t looked more attractive just standing there. Her heart hurt. “Clarke?” When she didn’t answer he moved closer and brought his hand up to her face, caressing her cheek with his thumb. She leaned into it and realized she was on the verge of tears. _Stupid alcohol._ “Talk to me.” He tried one more time.

“It’s just—” She broke off and took a steadying breath, trying to force her tears to stay back. “I care about you, Bellamy and I don’t want to lose you.”

“I’m not going anywhere, Clarke. I care about you too.”

“No, you—” She closed her eyes then forced herself to open them. “I’m in love with you, Bellamy.” She let out a quick breath at the feeling of a weight being lifted off of her chest. “I am hopelessly in love with you and I think I have been since the day I met you but I was too stupid to realize it. And I know that there’s a possibility that you don’t feel the same but I feel like it’s crushing me and I can’t take it anymore.” She bit the bottom of her lip as a tear slipped down her cheek and he wiped it away.

“Clarke.” Her name was an exhale and before she could register what was happening his mouth was on hers. It was soft at first, his lips warm against hers. Then she brought her hands up to tangle in his hair and pressed him into her mouth even harder and he groaned. She skated her tongue over his lips and he let her in, bringing her body to his. Keeping one hand on her lower back he brought his other hand to tangle in her hair that had come loose and pulled her head back, trailing kisses down the side of her neck and sucking as he went. She moaned when he kissed where her neck met her shoulder and he nipped at it, sending a wave a pleasure directly to her stomach and between her legs.

She brought his lips back to hers as she untangled her hands from his hair and began pulling off his coat. He let her tug it off and throw it onto the couch while continuing to kiss then her hands were back in his hair, pulling it, and a growl came from low in his throat as he reached down and lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around him, grateful for the slit in her dress, and he walked her towards his bedroom, like she weighed nothing. He kicked open the door then placed her on her feet and she began going for his tie. He pulled back then and she stopped, looking up at him.

“Are you sure?” His voice was strained, and she could see that his lips were red and his breathing was quick, and she could feel him pressed against her hip.

“I’ve never been more sure of anything.” He groaned then his mouth was on hers and he was pulling at the bobby pins in her hair. She unfastened his tie and began working on his shirt when she felt her hair fall around her shoulders and he combed his hands through it. He moved the strap of her dress down and began trailing kisses along her neck and her shoulder, causing her to fumble more with the last few buttons of his shirt. When she was done he straightened up so she could push it off of his shoulders then she stopped to look at him. She had seen him shirtless countless times before but this time was different, this time she could touch him. She placed her hands on his sides then brought them up to his chest, feeling all of the rivets in his muscles, then she leaned forward and kissed his chest; making her way up to his neck. His were on her hips then they moved to her back and found her zipper, but he didn’t pull it down. She kissed her way up to his ear. “Please.”

One word. Just one word and he seemed to dissolve into her. They were kissing again, this time more rough and forceful and it made Clarke whimper at how much she wanted him. She made quick work of his belt and pants as he kicked off his shoes and pushed her dress off of her. Now it was his time to stop and look at her. If it were any other person Clarke would have shied away and felt awkward but, it was Bellamy, and the look he had when he trailed down her body made her feel safe. She could see what Raven had said earlier about him looking at her like she was one of his Greek goddesses come to life. His eyes darkened as he pulled her close and she looked at him, taking in the freckles peppering his face and the scar above his lip. “You. Are. Beautiful.”

She wrapped her hands around his neck and he gripped her hips, slowly walking her back towards his bed until she fell back onto it. She brought him with her and then they were both laying on the bed, with him hard between her legs, and Clarke tried her best to get some sort of friction going. It was driving her crazy.

“So demanding.” He teased. Then he began making his way down her body. Kissing and sucking at her neck and down her chest, then he kneaded one of her breasts while he sucked on the other. She let out a sharp gasp when he pulled back and there was a slight pinch from where he bit her nipple, and it turned her on even more. He alternated and did the same thing with the other then continued making his way down her body, over her stomach, across her hips, then to the inside of her thighs. She was still wearing her underwear and he kissed her through it, her hips immediately bucked forward wanting more.

“So eager.” He smirked then kissed her again.

“Bellamy, please.” She wiggled as he kissed her again then nipped at her inner thigh while slowly taking her underwear off to the point where it was agonizing.

“God you’re gorgeous.” He settled back in between her legs and kissed her everywhere except where she wanted. “Tell me what you want, Princess.”

“I want you, I want your mouth.” Her voice was barely a whisper and he kissed closer to where she wanted.

“Where do you want my mouth?”

She lifted her hips. he could feel him smile against her leg then he licked right between her folds and she cried out, happy to have some form of contact. Then, he was relentless. He licked and sucked and she moaned as she thrust her fingers into his hair, pulling and massaging. He made an appreciative sound then slowly stuck a finger into her, causing her to gasp. Then he entered another finger and began moving them. She could feel that she was close to the edge when he crooked his fingers up and said, “Come for me baby,” and she began pulsing around him, grabbing the sheets tightly in her fists as he worked her through her come down. She opened her eyes and saw him pop the two fingers he had just used on her into his mouth and she felt more desire pool in the bottom of her stomach. When she calmed down enough he moved beside her and grasped her hip, caressing it with his thumb as he kissed her shoulder and her neck.

“Bellamy.” His name was a whisper.

“What else do you want, Princess?”

“I want you, inside of me.” She pulled his face down to hers, tasting herself on his tongue, then he moved back in between her legs. He broke away long enough to rid himself of his boxers and grab a condom but Clarke could only stare.

“Hey, eyes up here.” He teased. She thought maybe he would be big but that certainly bigger than the others she had seen. When she looked back at him he began kissing her again, but taking his time. He bit at her bottom lip and trailed kisses down her neck, working her back up again. When she had enough she tugged at his hair to bring him back up, she could feel him pressing against her and she wanted to feel it more. “Do you still want this?” She nodded her head, slightly breathless.

He rolled the condom on and lined himself with her entrance. She lifted her hips and he moved into her, forcing all of the air out of her body as Bellamy cursed. Then he started moving, slowly at first, but when she brought her lips up to his he picked up the pace. Clarke was slowly losing herself as he went, grabbing at his shoulders and raking her nails down his back, pulling at his hair, and the stream of words coming out of his mouth pushed her to the edge even faster. She could feel herself building, she was almost there, but she didn’t want this to end.

“Bellamy.” She moaned, trying to force herself to not tip over the edge.

“I got you, baby.” He sucked at her neck then brought his lips to her ear. “Come for me.” That was it. She threw her head back as he continued to slam into her, muffling her screams as she fell apart with his mouth. He followed quickly behind her with her name on his lips. When he pulled out of her, she instantly missed him on top of her and shivered. He took the condom off then rolled next to her, pulling her towards his chest. She went willingly, wrapping her legs with his and snuggling into him.

“Does this mean you have feelings for me too?” He chuckled and pressed a kiss to her head and she rested her chin on his chest while he stroked her cheek.

“I’m hopelessly in love with you too.” She smiled and he placed a soft kiss to her lips. “I never thought you’d feel the same way though. Why say it now?” A crease formed between his eyebrows but he kept caressing her cheek.

“After our dance last night, I wanted to kiss you. And then I dreamed about the night we first danced together at the club, and then after breakfast this morning Raven pointed out that everyone knew that we liked each other except us. And I saw that today.” She could feel herself turning pink but the smile on his face was soft.

“Then I think we should thank Raven.”

“Oh, and everyone is betting on us.”

“Are they now?” His eyebrows shot up and she tried to hide her laugh. “Well then, I wonder who wins.” This time she did laugh and he kissed her again. They stayed that way the rest of the night, in each others arms, before they both drifted off to sleep.

\---

The next morning Clarke woke up and was momentarily stunned when she saw Bellamy next to her before the events of the night before flooded back. He loves her and he’s right here. Her heart swelled as she looked at him. He was on his stomach, his lips were slightly parted and his hair was falling in his face, and the light from the window made his skin glow. She pushed the hair out of his face and he opened his eyes, a smile spreading across his face.

“’Morning gorgeous.” She giggled then kissed his cheek. He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her closer, snuggling into her side.

“Good morning.” She started to run her fingers through his hair when someone pounded on the door.

“Bellamy, have you seen Clarke? She’s not in her room.” Jasper pounded on the door again then tried the handle.

“Don’t come in here!” Bellamy and Clarke said at the same time then Clarke realized what was fixing to happen and bit her lip.

“Clarke? What are you—Oh my god!” His voice grew louder. “Oh my god! Wait, who said what first?” Bellamy looked at Clarke with a confused expression and she mouthed _the bet_. He smirked.

“Tell everyone that Clarke did.” Jasper didn’t say anything but they could hear him running out of the suite yelling that Monty owed him twenty dollars and Clarke pulled the covers over her head.

“This is going to be a fun morning.” She joked.

“Let’s just stay in here.” Bellamy kissed her shoulder and she melted into him.

“Hmm…sounds like a plan to me.” She smiled and kissed him. _Yeah, she liked that idea._

**Author's Note:**

> So, the Royal Sonesta is a real hotel in New Orleans and it's beautiful. I've actually been there once during the winter time and it was really nice.  
> Cafe du Monde really is a tourist area, but the beignets are delicious even if the workers aren't that nice (I'm sorry, but they really aren't).  
> And there's been someone who played Por ti Volare on the violin before (if you've never heard of it, I suggest looking up the one by Andrea Bocelli).  
> If you've never been to New Orleans then there are some wonderful places to go that isn't Bourbon Street or the French Quarter, but they're both fun!  
> I hope you liked it and comments and kudos are always appreciated!  
> Let me know what you think  
> x


End file.
